1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to memory arrays, and more particularly to operating a memory array as a shift register.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional shift registers typically include a number of flip-flops connected together with the output from one flip-flop connected to the input of the next flip-flop. In response to a clock signal, data is shifted along the chain of flip-flips.
In addition to flip-flips, the cells of a memory array can be operated as a shift register by shifting data between the cells of the memory array. However, in conventional approaches to operating a memory array as a shift register, data is typically shifted between the cells of the memory array by transferring data out of the memory array then back into the memory using general routing lines. As such, these conventional approaches can result in delay and consume valuable and limited general routing capacity.